The Super Incredibly Awesome Justice League of Micronations
by Okapilover
Summary: Sealand gets the idea to start his own superhero group exclusively for micronations in order to get them all recognized as real countries. But does anyone want to even join?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Long title is long. Apologies to Hutt River, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Molossia, Nikoniko, the other five micronations out of the eight that are in Hetalia. But this story shall focus on Sealand, Seborga, and Wy! Is it wrong that I imagine them to be like Harry, Ron and Hermione? No it's not. **

**Anywhoosles, I babysit my cousin every time my family meets up somewhere so one time we watched so many superhero movies, it was awesome. But he went on and on about who would be in his Justice League…and yeah, this popped in my head. Thank you for reading my rambling, on to the story! –Okapilover**

* * *

It was well known that when Sweden and Finland needed a break from Sealand, they would dump him on England, who would dump him on either America, who's incredible at bonding with children, Japan who would be too polite to refuse, and one time Germany watched him after he was "left" at a World Conference Meeting. Though they all had different ways of dealing with the micronation, none of them really matter in this story. All you need to know is Sealand had been dumped on America, who then dumped him on Texas.

"So, Sealand…how long will you be staying?" Texas asked, as the two sit awkwardly on the couch.

Sealand was twiddling his thumbs until Texas asked, then his head snapped up and he smiled a wide grin, "It varies a lot sometimes. Sometimes it's only a few hours, other times it's a whole week!"

Texas just sat and stared, obviously expecting a more straight-forward answer. Then his own bright smile appeared on his face.

"Sealand, have you ever read a comic book?" Texas asked getting up and moving towards a closet.

Sealand cocked his head to the side and shook his head with a frown. Realizing Texas couldn't see him shake his head, he replied with a curt, "No."

Texas smiled even bigger and motioned him over with a big hand, "Oh, you'll love these!"

And thus Texas allowed Sealand to dirty America's mint condition Justice League comics for a good twelve hours until Sealand had an idea he personally thought was the most brilliant idea ever. He asked Texas if he could call a friend, to which Texas brushed off and handed him the phone.

Sealand dialed Wy's number and waited for the other to pick up.

It ringed twice before the young girl picked up, "Hello?"

"'Ello, Wy! I had a very good idea that you should be a part of!" Sealand said, expecting her immediate approval and participation.

"Which is?" Wy asked, her obvious annoyance making its way through her voice.

Sealand paused for a minute before responding, "The Super Incredibly Awesome Justice League of Micronations to be Recognized as Real Nations, SAJLMRRN for short!"

"…what?" Wy questioned again.

"The Super Incredibly Awesome Justice League of Micronations to be Recognized as Real Nations that solves problems across the world! It's the super team I came up with!" Sealand said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why did you call me?"

"Because you're obviously going to be one of our members! Perhaps along with TRNC or Seborga…"

"No."

"WHY NOOOOOOOOT?!" Sealand wailed.

"Because it's a ridiculous idea that I refuse to be a part of!" Wy stated, then promptly hung up.

Sealand pulled away from the phone and stared at it. He then pouted handing back the phone. Texas heard the whole conversation and felt a little bad for him.

'Why does she have to be so mean? I know! I'll do good things for real countries, and then they'll recognize me as a real nation, and then she'll see!' Sealand thought with a look of determination on his face.

Texas just stared as Sealand went through his inner turmoil and decided to say something, "Having trouble with your girlfriend?"

Sealand only glared at him. But then he had an idea, "Texas, do you need any favors done?"

Texas raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"You could put those comic books back before America gets home and starts strangling me."

* * *

**A/N This is the series I mentioned in Independence the Second. But if you liked my little prolouge, review and tell me so! I just love Sealand and all the people mentioned in this story. Just so you know, I don't own Hetalia or The Justice League! Thank you so very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh, this is fantastic! I've already done someone a favor and it isn't even tea time yet!' Sealand thought to himself as he put the last comic into the closet, 'But I doubt the actual countries' favors will be so boring.' He waved goodbye to Texas and headed towards Russia's house.

Not to visit, of course! Sealand knew that Russia was not a good choice to provide help too, especially when he was alone! He was going for Latvia, to preach his brilliant idea to him. 'I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but no other micronations would want to join, so I'll just have to settle for Raivis.'

While he was putting away the comics, he had thought of other micronations. For instance, if Wy had accepted to his super amazing idea, he would then call Seborga afterwards. He thought of just calling him anyway, but he realized Seborga was quite a bit older than Sealand. What if he bullied him? And Peter doubted that Seborga would agree if there were no girls. Seborga was weird like that; didn't he realize girls had cooties? 'Stupid Wy, ruining my Super Incredibly Awesome League of Micronations!'

As he finally reached his destination, he knocked as hard as he could on the door.

* * *

"Hello, little Latvia," Russia stood in the doorway to the kitchen. At the sound of the creepy man, Latvia jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the dish he was washing. He slowly turned towards the taller man.

"Y-Yes, Mr. R-Russia? Do y-you n-need something?" Latvia tried very hard to not stutter, but the man was just so scary.

"Da, the annoying oil rig is outside, make him go away."

'Annoying oil rig? He must mean Sealand. But what would he be doing here?' Latvia asked himself as he inched towards the door. Sealand wasn't really someone he wanted to deal with at the moment. Maybe if he didn't answer, Sealand would become impatient like always and one of two things would happen. One, he would just get frustrated and leave looking to go bother someone else, or two, he would knock again, louder this time, and Lithuania or Estonia might answer, and then Russia would know Latvia didn't do as he said and Latvia would be in trouble and Russia would give him a punishment he thought was fit accordingly to what he had done to upset him.

Latvia decided to just open the door and tell Sealand to leave. But that was not Sealand's plan at all. As soon as poor Latvia opened the door, his ears were filled to the brim with Peter's so called 'brilliant' plan. The longer Peter stayed, the more nervous Raivis got, and soon it was to the point of where he constantly looked over his shoulder trying to see a dark aura leaking out of the living room.

Once he could've sworn he heard a faint 'kol kol kol' he blurted out, "But I'm not a micronation!"

Peter only blinked then laughed, "I know! But no one respects you as a country; you might as well be one. Anyway, as I was saying…"

A loud slam was heard and Sealand was face to face with a large wooden door. "Go away!" Latvia shouted through the walls. Peter scrunched his eyebrows together and didn't take his eyes of the door. Why did Latvia disagree? Sealand was only being honest. He contemplated knocking on the door again, but decided against it. Latvia was obviously in a bad mood, and he would only take it out on Sealand.

'Maybe I should just go back to Texas' house, he seems to be the only one who wants to be nice today,' he thought to himself. He stopped suddenly as he thought of how he would basically be quitting if he went back now. He had to find someone that would enjoy being part of the Super Incredibly Awesome League of Micronations. There had to be someone, right?

'Or maybe I could manipulate someone! There are a lot of absent-minded countries that depend on others to keep them from danger. Like…oh. Oh, he's perfect!' Sealand thought as a mischievous grin grew upon his face.

* * *

"Ve~ Bye Germany! Come again real soon, okay?" Italy called at Germany's retreating form.

Germany turned at the Italian's shout, "Ja, just don't forget about training tomorrow!"

At his reminder, Italy pouted a bit as he went back into his home. Both his brothers were sitting on the couch eating away at his leftover pasta.

"You shouldn't tell the potato bastard to come back, because then he will." Romano said after he swallowed the last of it. Seborga just nodded at his words. He found it was much easier to just agree with Romano rather than Italy. He'd take crying over yelling and cursing any day.

Italy was in a very rare mood for him; he was a little irritated. He remembers distinctly _only _inviting Germany to eat pasta with him. Even though Romano lives in the house with him, whenever Germany comes over he just sulks in his room. But since Seborga had come over in the middle of the evening and started helping himself to the dinner for **two** Romano sought it fit to have some as well. Italy ended up having to make another plate of pasta, but by then Germany's appetite was spoiled. And now he didn't even have any leftovers! And how long has the doorbell been ringing?

"Did Germany leave anything?" Italy asked himself as he headed towards the door.

"I hope so," Romano answered the rhetorical question as he turned on the TV. Italy let out a puff of air as he opened the door. Sealand immediately starting shouting off about his idea, trying to sell it as best as he could. Italy stared dumbfounded. Who was this kid again?

Romano and Seborga had turned to look at the door once the shouting started.

"Who's that?" Romano asked as he looked over Sealand's sailor outfit with a raised eyebrow.

Seborga took in a deep breath, "That's Sealand. You know England's oil rig? He thinks he's a country."

Romano nearly laughed at this. Seborga shook his head as he stood up to save his other brother who looked like he was about to start crying due to Sealand's shouting. He gently pushed Italy as the way as he took his place in the doorframe and waited for Sealand to stop.

He didn't have to wait very long, for when Sealand's audience changed to himself, he turned a little red and stopped talking all together, 'Who could blame him?' Seborga thought, smirking slightly.

"O-Oh, hello Seborga. What are you doing?" Sealand asked, trying to play off his blush.

"I think the question is, what are you yelling about?" Seborga asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, um…just…league of micronations…helps out countries…so yeah."

"You started a League of Micronations to help countries?" Seborga stifled his laughter as Sealand nodded slowly, his blush growing slightly, "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

**A/N Who saw where I was going with that? But anyway, I hope you all had a happy holiday! Sorry, this took me a while and it's not even good. Well, whatchya gonna do? Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"P-Pardon me?" Sealand asked not believing what he just heard the other say.

Seborga raised an eyebrow, "Did I stutter? I said I'll join your little league of micronations. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Sealand kind of just stared dumbfounded for a while. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if to say something but he couldn't find the right words.

Seborga tried to hold back his laughter, "Well? Who are we 'helping out' first?"

At this question, Sealand perked up a bit, "Well we have to find someone to help first. Do you know anyone?"

Italy, who was still standing by the door, piped up, "Well, you could help me out!"

Seborga looked genuinely confused by this, "What? What could you possibly need?"

"Ve, you heard Germany, we have training tomorrow! I really, really don't want to go! If you could make him reconsider, I'd be really grateful!" Italy said, looking hopeful at the two.

Sealand thought about it for a bit. Germany was actually really scary, how could they convince him to not train in the morning? It was, like, his thing. His one true love, and all that jazz. 'Wait,' Sealand thought as he looked back up at Italy, 'Maybe not!'

"Bruder, I am back from Italy's!" Germany said as he entered through the front door. After there was no answer, he just assumed that Prussia had gone out to drink with France and Spain, and would need Germany to pick him up once he had drunken himself into a stupor and could no longer drive himself.

Suddenly, the nation's stomach started growling. He thought back to the meal he left back at Italy's. He truly did want to eat with Italy, but Romano was just someone he didn't feel like dealing with at the time, so even though he felt guilty about leaving Feliciano, he just didn't want to stay. And now he was upset, because the other nation's pasta actually sounded really good. He trudged towards the fridge and really hoped that Prussia hadn't eaten all the wurst.

But before he could make it to the kitchen, there was a rapid knocking on the door.

'Perhaps Bruder decided to walk home, or maybe France and Spain brought him back,' Germany thought as he slowly opened up the door.

Who he saw there was not who he expected at all. He expected a drunk Prussia to jump in his arms and pass out, but what he saw were two little micronations of who's names he forgot. However, he did recognize one as one of Italy's brothers that interrupted his and Italy's dinner, and suddenly got a bit irritated. The other was in a sailor's outfit and he immediately started speaking the moment the door was open.

"Hello, Mr. Germany!" The little sailor boy said.

"Um…guten tag?" Germany said as his eyebrows rose.

"We were just at Italy's house and he wanted to apologize and make sure you had dinner!" Sealand started explaining the lie that Seborga and he had come up with.

Germany unknowingly blushed a bit, but shook it off and gave a short nod, "Ja, I'm fine. I vas just about to grab some vurst before zhe door rang."

"Okay! He said he'll see you tomorrow in training, but to forgive him if he's a bit tired, he's having to stay up a bit with cleaning up the house."

Germany automatically felt guilty. Romano had started to throw some things at him, plus all the dishes he hadn't even cleaned. Seborga and Sealand grinned when they saw the guilt on his face. It was going perfectly. All they needed was…

"I'll come over and help him clean tomorrow, tell him to sleep in. I'll call Japan and tell him I've cancelled training."

Seborga and Sealand left before Germany could change his mind. They told Italy of their success and delivered Germany's message. Italy happily retired to his bed early, and Romano pouted on the couch.


End file.
